Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 7: Love or Lust
by RGGod
Summary: The group arrive at the Forest of Desire campsite. There they learn the situation from the camp's leader Rosemom. The next day, Tyson's digivice has mysteriously disappeared, and to make matters worse, hundreds of demons pour into the camp... R & R How does this have more views than the last book?
1. A Drinking Game

**Sorry for the delay, the Internet was off at my house until five P.M.**

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Afternoon, Forest of Desire**

"Okay we're almost there to the campsite!" Duftmon told them as he read the map delivered to them by Pegasusmon.

"Hey guys, I still can't believe Barbamon was assassinated!" Azmon spoke his thoughts again, "I mean really!"

"Yes, you've told us already," Lunamon complained.

"But still, Crusadermon wasn't able to find evidence of who did it!" he told them, again, "Who could of done such a thing!"

Persiamon smiled, "Well, I'm just glad you're back to yourself."

Azmon blushed, "Well, thank you. You helped a lot."

"D'Awww," Trixie said.

"Mistress, please! Shh!" Dracomon scolded her.

"Oh fine," Trixie said while crossing her arms.

"Anyway, I've been thinking," Tyson spoke up.

"About what?" Duftmon asked as he led them through the forests.

"Well, it's about our name," Tyson told them, "So far, everyone calls us the cadets or the Tamers, I think we need to choose our own name, a name for our squad."

Duftmon stopped, "Hmmm, that's not a bad idea. I could even get Heaven's Court to make it official."

"Yeah, we could do with a name!" Azmon said excitedly.

/Good, anything to keep him happy./ Both Persiamon and Tyson thought.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Abby asked.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Arashi shouted.

"Well, what is it?" Tyson questioned.

"How about," he started making exaggerated hand gestures, "Su-Per Sen-tai!"

Those gathered immediately went wide-eyed. It wasn't every day you see your smart guy do something so ridiculous.

"Hmmm, I was thinking Power Rangers," Tyson sighed.

Abby face-palmed, "Yeah, those are both taken, and kinda the same."

Azmon pondered, "Ah! I got it!" he shouted excitedly, "How about, Chaos Uprising!"

This time Lunamon face-palmed, "Yeah, good name. But one problem: We're supposed to stop the chaos!"

"Oh," he said in realization, "yeah, good point. Then how about Chaos Downfall?"

"Maybe later," Duftmon told them, "we're almost near the campsite we've been assigned to. We'll be there… now" he said clearing away some foliage. They found the campsite bustling with digimon.

"Greetings," a rose warrior gainaxed her way over to them. She had a rose shape helmet, long blond hair, and a green cape with a high collar that was white underneath. She had long red gloves and black high heels that went up to her lower thighs. "You must be the Tamers, my name is Rosemon."

"Hello nurse!" Duftmon greeted.

"Would you like me to lead you to your accommodations?" she asked with a salute.

"Yeah I could do with a rest after all that walking" Azmon yawned.

Rosemon looked down at him, "Ah, you must be the Demon from the Dark Area; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Err, yeah thanks," Azmon looked down, feeling a little self-conscious.

Duftmon went forward to whisper into her ear, "It's kind of a sensitive subject,"

Rosemon nodded in understanding, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'd like to discuss recent developments with you all."

"Gladly," Duftmon told her as she led the way to the tent. Azmon was getting a few stares but Tyson kept him from feeling down. When they got into the tent they all sat down in a circle, legs crisscrossed. "So what new developments have you come across?"

She took a deep sigh, "We haven't seen Lilithmon's forces in quite a while, we fear she may be massing for an attack,"

"Hmm, seems like a problem. How many strong are her forces?" Duftmon inquired.

"Last we had record of she had a little over 300 strong in ultimate and champion level demons." She answered.

"How many do you have?" Arashi asked her.

"Roughly 260 in ultimates and a handful of megas, including myself." She told them, "But it's still a hard fight with Lilithmon and her Nazar Nail."

"Nazar Nail?" Trixie asked, "What's that?"

"It's Lilithmon's right hand," Dracomon explained, "It has the ability to corrode anything it touches. This makes it extremely difficult to fight her in close combat."

"She's no slouch at long-ranged combat either," Rosemon warned.

"Seems interesting," Duftmon smiled, "Another good fight for us, right Azmon?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah," he replied after a moment's confusion.

/Hmmm, seems like he was deep in thought./ Duftmon thought before replying, "Anyway we need to get some life in you, you've been as quiet as Tentomon."

Tentomon shot him an indignant "Hey!" look, but remained silent as always.

Duftmon decided to turn his attention to other matters, "Hey Rosemon, can we get some drinks in here?"

She snapped her fingers and an Andromon walked in holding a plate of cups. "Would you like some fine wine and beer?"

"Um, we're too young to drink," Abby spoke up for herself and her fellow tamers.

"Uhh, I don't drink, but thanks anyway" Persiamon declined, as did the other digimon.

"Thank you, bottom's up!" Duftmon drank his in one swig, "Mmm, exquisite."

Rosemon smiled, "My, my, you look like one to hold their liquor. Would you like to stop by my tent later for a little… contest?"

Duftmon smiled back, "Is that… a challenge?"

She licked her lips, "Maybe,"

Duftmon took another cup, "Then bring it,"

"What are we watching?" Trixie was pulling on Tyson's shirt.

Without turning away from their battle, Tyson told her, "I don't know but someone pass me the popcorn."

**Miles Away**

A lone figure walked across the land. He looked like a biker out of Hell, and he had the language to match. Suddenly, three puppetmon jumped out of nowhere and surrounded him.

The first puppetmon stood in front of him, "Hey there big guy, got any money for us?"

The second puppetmon stood to his left, "Yeah, we don't see much like you round these parts, must be foreign,"

The third puppetmon that stood to his right was a little more direct, "Give us your money!"

The lone figure licked his lips and smiled, "Om nom nom, bitches!"

The puppetmon looked confused, "What?"

"Double Impact!"

The last thing any of the puppetmon saw was a bullet flying straight at each of their heads.

"Om nom nom, bitches!" the lone figure repeated as it absorbed their data…


	2. Ambush!

**Early Morning, Forest of Desire Campsite**

A lone knight stumbled his way through the campsite in the early morning hours. It was Duftmon, "Owww, my head! My head hasn't hurt this much since I had that drinking game with Magnamon. How was I supposed to know that he invented the sport!" he yelled before taking a swig out of the beer bottle that he was carrying, "*hic* I don't even remember what happened last night past the drinking challenge, *hic* probably something steamy heheheh. Owww my head!" he paused to take another swig out of the beer bottle before passing out on the ground, asleep, "Zzzzzzzzzzzz,"

A little shadow snook its way past the sleeping knight and into the cadets' tent, there it made quick work of accomplishing its task before sneaking back out, one thought on its mind, /Heheheh I'm gonna get somethin' good for this!/

**Morning, Forest of Desire Campsite**

"Where is it? Where is it?" someone was searching for something frantically. It was Tyson, "Where is my digivice?"

"I can't believe you lost it!" Abby scolded him, "You can't digivolve Azmon without it!"

"I can digivolve without it!" Azmon pointed out.

Abby was flustered, "Well, I know but, but-"

Persiamon butted in, "But without the digivice, you can't digivolve on command. Without the digivice, it would take extreme emotion or danger to yourself or your partner for you to digivolve."

Abby was impressed, "Wow, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Persiamon nodded, "Yes, the digivice seems to focus your emotions, allowing you to digivolve on command. That would explain why it takes so much emotion or danger for you to digivolve without it,"

Even Arashi was impressed, "Wow, impressive. I hadn't thought about it like that. When you think about it, it does make sense though. You're pretty smart."

Persiamon smiled, "Thanks! I am your lieutenant after all,"

"Hey guys? Digivice?" Tyson reminded them and they kept looking.

Trixie burst through the tent's entrance, "Guy's come quick! It's Duftmon, he's out cold in the middle of camp!"

"WHAT?!" they all said at once. They rushed to the middle of camp where Duftmon lay sleeping.

"Duftmon what's going on?" Tyson asked him.

"Uh, Tyson, he's asleep," Trixie pointed out. "By the way, where's Rosemon?"

An Andromon told them, "Lady Rosemon? She's in her tent, experiencing a bad hangover."

"Dracomon, what's a hangover?" Trixie asked her partner digimon.

"It's this incredible, unbearable pain that one gets after drinking alcohol," Dracomon explained.

"Gee, that sounds… terrible," Trixie gulped.

Dracomon nodded, "Yes, that's why it's best to avoid drinking alcoholic beverages. Mistress, can you promise me that you will avoid such a behavior."

Trixie nodded back, "Okay… if it's that painful then I'll never drink alcohol, ever!"

Dracomon smiled, "Yes, that is very good thing to do Mistress, I'm so proud of you!"

Trixie smiled back, "Aww, thanks Dracomon!"

Duftmon woke with a start, "Uh, what? Where am I? Who are you?"

Lunamon walked up to him, "You're at the Forest of Desire Campsite. We are your cadets."

His eyes started to widen in remembrance, "Uh, ah, ah! Yes, now I reme- Oowwwwww! Headache! Stupid hangover! Why do I keep drinking only to experience this pain!"

Tyson walked forward nervously, "Umm, Duftmon, we have a problem,"

Duftmon smiled through the pain, "Whatever is the problem?" Tyson told him that he lost his digivice, "What? WHAT!"

"I'm sorry," Tyson said apologetically, "I don't know what happened! It was there when I went to sleep!"

"Ugh, whatever," Duftmon sighed, "Hopefully you'll fin-"

Chaos suddenly erupted!

"Nail Bone!" a beam of light shot into the camp as hundreds of demons poured into the campsite. Dozens of SkullSatamon, LadiDevimon, Vilemon, and other Demons ravaged the campsite.

"What the- cadets, roll out!" Duftmon declared as he launched himself into the battle the cadets' digimon joining in.

"Tyson, what're we gonna do? If I can't digivolve, I can't fight all these high level digimon!" Azmon complained as he and Tyson backed away from the fighting, there was nothing they could do.

"I know buddy, but without my digivice, there's n-" Tyson began.

A voice interrupted, "Digivice? You mean this thing?" it was a little demon kid, with a black mask that had mismatched eyes painted on it. Its real eyes were on its palms. It had a black devil tail and wore shoes that had three red claws sticking out of them. "The names Dracmon."

Tyson was shocked, "What are you doing with my digivice?!" Tyson asked angrily.

Dracmon giggled mischievously, "I took it while you were sleeping. I got something good for doing it too. You want it?"

"Yes, so give it back now!" Azmon demanded.

Dracmon ran away, "Gotta catch me first!"

"Come back here!" Azmon yelled as he chased after him, Tyson following.

"Where are you going?!" Persiamon shouted after them.

"You've gotta deal with me first girly," the SkullSatamon she was fighting told her, "And I won't-"

She scratched his eyes with her claws, "Gotta go, bye!"

"AAAHH MY EYES!" he screamed as he fell over.

**Noon, Forest of Desire**

"Stand still you basturd!" Azmon screamed as he and Tyson ran after the little demon.

"Why should I?" Dracmon yelled back.

"Because… we said so!" Tyson yelled to the demon.

"Smooth move, Tyson," Azmon said dryly as they ran.

"Hah! You pets are too slow for a free digimon!" Dracmon taunted.

"That's it! No one calls me a pet! Demon Rush!" Azmon covered himself in Hellfire and hit Dracmon with a tackle that caused him to burst into data. "Got it!" he picked up the digivice that Dracmon had dropped as he was destroyed.

"Good going Az-" Tyson congratulated Azmon before he was knocked out by a blow to the head.

"Tys-" Azmon yelled before he too was knocked out.

/Oh no!/ Persiamon thought as she watched helplessly from behind the tree.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle**

"Wake up boy," a seductive voice told him.

"Where am I?" Tyson slowly came to, "Where is- Whoa!" and laid eyes upon the biggest set of melons he'd ever seen…


	3. The Demon Lord of Lust part 1

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle**

"Wake up boy," a seductive voice told him.

"Where am I?" Tyson slowly came to, "Where is- Whoa!" and laid eyes upon the biggest set of melons he'd ever seen.

"Ah, you're awake, greetings," she told him in that seductive voice. She had black hair with an ornamental hair piece and four black wings. She wore long purple robes with a black catsuit underneath. From a medal below her large melons, two long, black ribbons came out and looped over her shoulders to cross behind her back and come out on opposite sides in the front. On her face she wore heavy purple eyeliner and had a large, black, bat-shaped mark on her forehead. Her toes and fingers had sharp, purple claws. Her right hand was encased in a golden claw, her Nazar Nail. Of course, the only thing Tyson saw was her large knockers.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes not moving from her deep cleavage. /You could drown in it/ he thought.

"My name is Lilithmon," she told him, "And you are Tyson and Azmon."

For the first time Tyson looked over her shoulders to see Azmon with his limbs shackled directly to the wall opposite himself. He then scanned his surroundings; they were in some kind of small prison chamber, a mini-dungeon of sorts. The only other thing in the room was a table with a chair to his left. On the table was a set of… toys, the use of which Tyson didn't want to think about. Beside the… toys, was something else that caught his attention… his clothes. He looked down; he was wearing nothing but his blue and green boxers.

"You didn't do anything to us while we were out? Did you?" he asked nervously.

She licked her lips and smiled, "All I did was remove your clothing…" she then giggled, "And take a few measurements,"

Tyson was confused, "Measurements?"

She giggled again, "Yes, measurments," she then wiggled her finger, "By the way, six out of ten,"

Tyson gulped, he didn't want to know what she was measuring, "Where are we?"

She smiled, "You're in the Castle of Lust, my home. I've captured you and your partner. I can't believe you fell for my trap."

Tyson gulped again, "W-well it doesn't matter! The others will come for us!"

She held her hand to her mouth, "Hohohoho," she laughed a noblewoman's laugh, "did I mention that no one knows the castle's location,"

Tyson frowned, "No, no you didn't,"

"Good, I'll be back later," she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Azmon shouted for the first time, "Where's Tyson's digivice?"

She turned around; "Oh you mean this thing?" she pulled the digivice out of her left sleeve and waggled it at them with her left hand. "Sorry, but I can't let you have this, it could be dangerous. Oh, and if you do find a way to digivolve without it, those shackles will expand with you as you digivolve. And don't even try to break out of there; not even a Royal Knight could break those chains you're in Azmon,"

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Azmon yelled in fury.

She smiled, "Because I know what you've done to my fellow Demon Lords, traitor! Besides, I know someone who'd give anything to get their hands on you!"

Azmon was confused, "What? Who?"

She turned back to leave, "Like I'd tell you. Hmmm, maybe I'll keep the boy as my new toy, hohohohoho," she laughed again before licking her lips, "I can't wait, so many things to try!" she dropped Tyson's digivice in the valley that was her cleavage before leaving.

Tyson sighed, "Is it bad that the only reason I'm not looking forward to this is because it'll involve bondage?"

Azmon shot him a glare, "Yes!"

"Sorry," Tyson apologized.

**Afternoon, Forest of Desire Campsite**

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon launched several ice arrows into the crowd of Demons. Rosemon's battalion was surrounded in the center of the camp, Demons on all sides. Only the flying digimon were free, fighting off the flying Demons.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon fired a shock wave at a SkullSatamon. Two more flew back in its place. "There's no end to them!"

"Duftmon, what'll we do?" Trixie asked the knight while he was holding off a swarm of Vilemon.

"I don't know," he answered worriedly, "I just wish we knew where Tyson, Azmon, and Persiamon went.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Hallways**

"I can't wait!" Lilithmon said excitedly, "_ will do anything to get that Azmon. Not only that but I get to keep the boy! So many things to do I could do to him! I'd better get my toys ready!" she said while hugging her melons to her chest.

Suddenly something jumped out and scratched her face, "AAAH!" she clutched her face in pain with her left hand while striking out with her Nazar Nail on her right hand. Her attacker quickly moved out of reach, "Ah, you!" It was Persiamon, who had followed her to the castle.

"Where are Azmon and Tyson?!" Persiamon demanded.

Lilithmon gave her a sadistic smile, "They're in my bondage room. They're a little… tied up at the moment though."

Persiamon's eyes were red with fury, "You didn't do anything to them, did you?"

"Hohohohoho, nothing yet," Lilithmon answered, "I was just going to get a few more toys for them to play with. But first I think I'll add you to my collection," she licked her lips, "Your fur looks so lovely, I can't wait to caress it with my hand and to embrace it with my body!"

"You're sick!" Persiamon spat.

"I know," Lilithmon licked her lips again, "Maybe I'll share you and the boy with the LadyDevimon; they've been frustrated lately."

Persiamon aimed another scratch with her claws, but Lilithmon swerved to the side and struck forward with her Nazar Nail. Persiamon quickly fell back and delivered a sharp kick to Lilithmon's stomach, knocking her over.

Lilithmon stood up and dusted herself off, "You're pretty good at hand to hand," she said while brandishing her Nazar Nail.

"I know!" Persiamon spat as she bared her teeth in a hiss. Which given that her face was human, while the rest of her body was that of a humanoid leopard, save for her chest and belly, was a pretty frightening display.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Bondage Room**

"Ugh, I can't get out of these shackles!" Azmon complained as he struggled. He was shackled straight to the wall, so he couldn't move his limbs at all.

"Me neither," Tyson sighed. He was chained to the wall by all four limbs. But he wasn't stuck up against the wall. He could move a few feet, but he couldn't get any closer than four feet away from Azmon. Other than that, all he could reach was the table and chair.

"We need to think of a way out of here!" Azmon yelled as he threw his head back into the wall, "Come on! Think, think, think… Brain blast!" he yelled as he got an idea.

Tyson looked up, "Jimmy Neutron reference?"

Azmon looked confused, "Who? No never mind, I have an idea!"

Tyson stood up, "Really? What?"

Azmon told him his plan, "Okay, I need you to, and follow me on this one, hit me between the legs,"

All Tyson could manage was a flat, "What?"…


	4. The Demon Lord of Lust part 2 end

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Bondage Room**

Azmon told him his plan, "Okay, I need you to, and follow me on this one, hit me between the legs,"

All Tyson could manage was a flat, "What?"

Azmon sighed, "I need you to hit me, and hit me hard."

Tyson resigned himself to listening to how desperate Azmon was, "Fine, but one problem: The closest that I can get to you is four feet away. Once I get there, the chains are so stretched that I can't move any further."

"Then find something you can hit me with!" Azmon demanded.

Tyson looked around; the only thing he could reach was the chair by the table. He went over and grabbed the chair. "All I have is a chair, will that do?"

Azmon nodded, "Yes, that'll work perfectly. Now I need you to hit me with it. Hit me hard."

"Are you sure about this?" Tyson asked as he flipped the chair onto its side.

"Yes! It's our only chance! Do it!" Azmon ordered.

"Okay, here goes," Tyson pushed the chair as hard as he could, causing it to go sliding across the floor, and the top of the backrest to hit Azmon square between the legs. "Azmon, are you okay?" Tyson asked in worry.

Azmon didn't speak, but the handkerchief mask that he wore pulled in, letting us know that he was holding in a scream. Azmon's thoughts at that moment: /AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/ Suddenly Azmon's body began to glow, and he shrunk! His shrinking caused him to fall out of his shackles.

"Azmon! Are you okay? What's happening?" Tyson was worried, this had never happened before.

"I'm okay!" he replied. He had changed from his previous form into a new one. He was about the size of a volleyball, and he still had his standard greyish brown skin. He was shaped like a dome, with a single horn on his head, four small and claw-like legs, two reptilian eyes, a long tail that was about the size of Azmon's head tentacle, and two spider-like fangs on his face. "And by the way, right now I'm Cremon."

"What happened to you?" Tyson was dumbfounded.

"My plan worked, that's what happened," Az-Cremon said proudly. "You caused me so much pain that I dedigivolved to the in-training level. She said that those shackles would expand, but she never said that they would shrink!"

Tyson nodded in realization, "Wow, I didn't know you were so smart!"

"Dark Spit!" Cremon spat out a dark projectile that shattered Tyson's chains. "I've been learning," he smiled. "Now let's go get your digivice!" he yelled as he crawled off.

"Wait!" Tyson called out.

"What?" Cremon called back.

"Can I get my clothes on first?" Tyson asked, he was still wearing nothing but his blue and green boxers.

"Fine," Cremon sighed.

**Afternoon, Lust's Castle Hallway**

"Grr!" Persiamon growled as Lilithmon held her at Nazar Nail's point.

"Hmph, have you finally realized that you can't beat me?" Lilithmon taunted, "I remember when I used to be a Persiamon,"

Persiamon was shocked, "You used to be a Persiamon!"

"Yep!" Lilithmon affirmed, "But I digivolved. Who knows, when I take you as my toy, you may digivolve into me! Just imagine the fun we could have!" Lilithmon smiled at the possibility of screwing with herself.

Persiamon was disgusted, "Like I'd ever be like you! If this is what I have to look forward to, then I'll never go past the ultimate level!" she spat.

"Oh poo, well there's still hope for yo- AAAHH, get it off me!" Lilithmon fell onto the floor as something jumped and latched onto her face. She frantically tried to get it off with her left hand.

"Face Hug!" Cremon declared as he wrapped his tail around her neck to avoid getting pulled off by her hand. "Tyson! Get the digivice!"

"Gladly!" Tyson cheered as he pulled open her robes to reveal her big, naked melons. His nose overflowed with blood. Persiamon's jaw dropped at this display, one thought in her mind: /What the f*ck are they doing!/

Tyson took his digivice from the moaning Lilithmon's cleavage and ran behind Persiamon. "Let's go! Azmon, ADVANCE!"

**Cremon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon!**

Now Cremon had become a 6 foot tall Demon warrior. "You ready to fight!" he challenged.

"Not without me!" Persiamon ran up beside him.

/These are some big hallways/ Tyson thought.

Lilithmon smiled, "I guess I'll kill you with my Nazar Nai-"

Laharlmon swung his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lilithmon screamed as Laharlmon cut of her Nazar Nail, "My hand! YOU CUT OFF MY F*CKING RIGHT HAND! WHY?"

Laharlmon put down his sword, "Well the Nazar Nail could kill us with just a touch, so I just did the smart thing and got rid of it."

Tyson nodded, "Harsh as it may be, he does have a point."

"Laharlmon, may I?" Persiamon cheerfully asked.

Laharlmon gave her a bow, "Of course, in fact, I insist."

She smiled, "Thank you!" she then turned to Lilithmon, "You're nothing but a slut who'd sleep with anything that moves, well let's see you screw this!" she said as she rammed her claws straight through Lilithmon's chest.

Lilithmon's eyes widened in pain, "Why, we could have had something… spicy... erotic…"

"I'm sure you've done this a lot but… F*ck you," Persiamon sneered right before Lilithmon burst into data.

"Excuse me," Laharlmon moved in front of her to absorb the data, "Thank you my dear,"

She gave him a hug, "No, thank you for being safe!" she said before kissing his cheek.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh…" he turned so red that he nearly passed out.

"D'Awww," Tyson teased.

Persiamon straightened herself up, "Well, we need to get back to the campsite. They're probably surrounded by the Demons!"

"Uhh? Huh? Oh right!" Laharlmon straightened himself up as well, "Hurry up Tyson! We have to go, now!"

"Oh okay!" Tyson yelled as he ran after them. Persiamon lead the way back to the campsite. They were surprised by what they found when they arrived. The entire battalion was there, salvaging the remains of the campsite. With no Demons in sight, Laharlmon dedigivolved back to Azmon.

Trixie was the first to notice that they had arrived. "Hey! Tyson, Azmon, Persiamon! You're back! What happened, where were you?" she asked as she ran up to them.

"We defeated Lilithmon!" Tyson proudly told the battalion.

Persiamon was confused, "What happened? Last time I was here, it was being ravaged by Demons, what happened?"

Duftmon tried to explain, "W-well, you s-see we had a little help from…"

But he was interrupted by hellish biker who walked up to them, "Yo, Azmon! I'm here to take you home!"

Azmon nearly fell back in surprise, "No way! Lord Beelzemon!"


	5. LET'S PARTY!

**Evening, Forest of Desire Campsite**

Azmon nearly fell back in surprise, "No way! Lord Beelzemon!"

The Hellish biker smiled, "Yep, it's me alright!" He wore a badass biker outfit and had a mask on his face that covered everything but his pale blonde hair, three red eyes, and mouth. He had a gun in a holster on his left boot, and both his boots had a metal plate that had three sharp spikes where the toes would be. To top it off, he had a long black tail. "So how's tricks?"

"Okay," Azmon answered, "How are you?"

"Same old, same old," Beelzemon answered back, "I was looking for you when I ran into these losers; I heard one of them mention your name so I decided to save their asses."

"We are not losers!" Duftmon protested.

Beelzemon shot him a look of indifference, "Enh, either way, I still saved your asses."

"Uhm, not to be rude or anything," Tyson interrupted, "but do you mind? We've been through a lot recently; could we at least have some food to eat first?"

Azmon looked scared /OH CRAP!/ he thought in apprehension.

Beelzemon's eyes widened, "Food?! Food, yeah I could do with some of that. I'm starving!"

Azmon punched Tyson in the shoulder, "Oww, Azmon why'd you do that?!"

Azmon shot him a death glare, "Because you got him started!"

Tyson was confused, "I don't get it,"

Azmon explained, "Lord Beelzemon's sin is gluttony!"

Tyson was slow on the uptake, "I still don- oh! Oh crap!"

With the Demons defeated, the battalion celebrated with a feast they had salvaged. They were to receive more provisions tomorrow anyway. Everyone dug in to the feast. The records for most eaten in the first four minutes, 3) Azmon and Tyson: 7 bowls, 2) Trixie: 16 bowls, 1) Beelzemon: 20 bowls.

Beelzemon went over to have a burping contest with some other digimon. Tyson and Azmon took the chance to ask Duftmon what had happened while they were gone.

Duftmon took a swig of beer, "We were fighting the Demons, they had us surrounded, and then that guy walks in, says "Om nom nom, bitches," and blows them all up." He took another swig.

"Really, that's all that happened?" Tyson asked.

Duftmon took another swig, "Well, the abridged version of it anyway,"

Rosemon suddenly walked up to them, "Duftmon, *hic* wanna dance?"

Duftmon took a final swig before replying, "Gladly! You two better get a partner!"

"I don't need a partner!" Tyson proclaimed, "Just let me at the dance floor and watch my smooth moves make the ladies come running!" he went to over to dance with the other digimon.

There was only one thought on Azmon's mind as he watched Tyson dance: /Is he having a seizure?/

Beelzemon walked up to Azmon, "Yo kid, how ya doin'?

Azmon took a drink of punch, "I'm chillin' how 'bout you M'Lord,"

"Ha-hah-hah, I'm doin' fine me bucko! So aren't you gonna dance with yer girlfriend?" he pointed to Persiamon.

"She ain't my girlfriend... yet," Azmon muttered.

Beelzemon took another swig of beer, "I gotta say, you have odd tastes, an odd fetish,"

"It isn't a fetish!" Azmon replied indignantly.

"Enh, she don't come close to half the bitches I've seen. I've seen prettier… and I've seen weirder… I've gone through… phases… Some of them were… awkward…" Beelzemon continued his monologue of past dates and phases of interests in different kinds of women.

Azmon continued to listen. When Beelzemon got drunk there was no end to the juicy stories one could get out of him.

Lunamon took a drink of punch, "Look at those two! Can you believe this? There's a Demon Lord right over there and we're doing nothing about it. Why?"

Abby wasn't paying attention, "Huh? Sorry, I was too busy watching Tyson have a seizure,"

"Oh yeah! Watch this! Do the robot! Do the robot! Tentomon, you're not doing it" Arashi complained to his partner.

For the first time in a while, Tentomon spoke, "I'm not doing it. Besides I'd rather watch Tyson have a seizure,"

Arashi looked disappointed, "Oh come on Tentomon, Tyson's not that bad a dan-" he turned to see where Tyson was dancing, a large group of digimon had gathered around and were sniggering, "Oh god! He's having a seizure!"

Tyson continued to dance, "Oh yeah! Watch my moves ladies!"

Arashi took out his laptop, "Okay and the built-in camcorder is set up!"

Tentomon flew over to Arashi, "What are you doing," he whispered.

"What do you think? I'm recording this. With all the digimon and Tyson's seizure, this video's gonna be a hit." Arashi was excited.

"Yo Tyson!" Azmon walked over to him.

Tyson still continued his sei- dance. "What is it?"

Azmon looked nervous, "I need you to digivolve me,"

Tyson didn't stop dancing, "Why?"

Azmon gulped, "I w-want to dance,"

"Really? Why wo-" Tyson realized immediately, "Oh, you wanna dance wi-"

"Shh! I never s-said that!" Azmon stammered, "I j-just want to-"

"Relax buddy, go for it!" Tyson told him encouragingly.

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon**

"I AM LAHARLMON!" Laharlmon announced so loud that the whole Digital World probably knew who he was. "Thanks buddy!"

Tyson smiled before he went back to dancing, "Go get her tiger!"

Persiamon sat at the table drinking some punch, "Hi Laharlmon," she called has he walked towards her.

Laharlmon was taken aback, "How'd you know it was me?"

She shook her cup, "I heard you shout your name,"

Laharlmon put his hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Yeah sorry, bad habit." He cleared his throat, "Umm… would you l-like to-"

"Dance? Of course come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

/Wow, that was easier than I thought!/ Laharlmon thought in joy.

Trixie was still eating, "Mmmm!" she licked her lips as she finished her bowl, "That makes 57 bowls! Hooray! In your face Beelzemon! I ate more than you!" she cheered in victory as she won their contest that Beelzemon had long forgotten about.

Beelzemon was left sprawled out on a table, snoring, "Zzzzzzz, ya'll are bitches," he mumbled in his sleep, "The bitches love a man with a big gun, yeah! Zzzzzzz"

Hidden in the trees, a lone figure watched the procedures, slightly bemused, "So this is what they do after a fight? Hmph!" it spoke in one voice, before switching to another.

"I can't believe he let her stay! It's dangerous!"

It switched voices again, "It doesn't matter, we still have to go along with the mission."

The voices switched again, it sighed, "I know, I'm just worried. That's all."

The other voice spoke, "Don't worry, our lord won't let anything happen to them."

* * *

**Attention**

**I'll be going back to rewrite my older volumes to get rid of any errors or grammar mistakes in them. Don't expect many, if any updates ****tomorrow, because I'll also be working on all the plot lines I have planned. I need to straighten up some of the future ones. Either way, THANK YOU!**


End file.
